<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from the relics of those dying stars by clapwhenyouland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372982">from the relics of those dying stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapwhenyouland/pseuds/clapwhenyouland'>clapwhenyouland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Kinda sad?, idk how to tag...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapwhenyouland/pseuds/clapwhenyouland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungeun is relatively safe. Jiwoo is not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from the relics of those dying stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chuulip &amp; zombies :)</p>
<p>title is from Spaces by Jaymes Young</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Jungeun, it’s really cold.” From her perch, Jungeun can just make out how Jiwoo’s body is wracked by shivers from the corner of her eye. After a few seconds, she feels sick to her stomach and turns away completely. </p>
<p>     “I’m sorry. Do you think my jacket would be enough?” The communication center is to her left. There should be at least one person manning the comms. Maybe she could radio and trade another shift on the wall for a spare blanket. </p>
<p>     “Don’t be silly. You’ll need it more than I do. Now, aren’t the stars so pretty?” When Jungeun looks up, the only star she can see is the North Star. She thinks that God must be full of mockery because the only light nearby is from a few oil lamps. </p>
<p>     “Absolutely stunning. Are you sure you don’t need anything?”</p>
<p>     “Just talk to me, please. Something with a sprinkle of joy.” Jiwoo’s smile has gone crooked from the pain but it shines all the same.</p>
<p>     “Anything specific? We could continue our discussion from last night, about music. We didn’t get to finish our playlists.” Jiwoo stays silent, not giving any indication that she heard what Jungeun said. Jungeun is about to repeat herself when she hears an intake of breath from below her. </p>
<p>     “Where is the most beautiful place you have ever been? When you left after high school, where did you go?” The time they didn’t get to have together weighs so heavily that, for a few seconds, her mouth sets itself in a straight line. </p>
<p>     “Found myself in Paris once. It was fun.”</p>
<p>     “That’s definitely not the answer I was looking for. Paris was <em> my </em> dream.” Her disappointment crashes like a wave that could bring the strongest down to their knees. </p>
<p>     “A farm. In Canada. I wasn’t making enough to pay my rent so I jumped at the chance when a family was looking for a couple of farmhands.” </p>
<p>     “Oh, so did you know them?” Jungeun hears a rush of air from the bottom of the wall and sees Jiwoo blowing on her hands. She reaches into her pockets and drops her gloves. Jiwoo almost turns to scold Jungeun when she feels the soft thunk on her back but she knows that it’s a lost cause. Her blood-stained hands are pleading with her anyway. </p>
<p>     “Nope. Saw an ad.” </p>
<p>     “That’s so dangerous!”</p>
<p>     “I was desperate.” Jiwoo wants to punch her for her nonchalance. </p>
<p>     “Stop worrying. I’m here, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>     “Like here is so great,” Jiwoo scoffs.</p>
<p>     “Here is with you.” Jiwoo would give everything to kiss off the silly smile she knows is there.</p>
<p>     “Tell me about the farm. Tell me about why you loved it so much.”</p>
<p>     “I felt magic in everything I saw and touched. It was really hard to adjust but, once I found my place, I loved everything I did. I picked fruits and fed the animals. After work, we would swim in the river and I played hide and seek with the kids in the field. There’s really nothing like it.” Their little bubble is the only place they can find moments of tranquility.</p>
<p>     “And now, would you want to go there as well? If you could go anywhere in the world.” </p>
<p>     “I would go to the place where I felt the safest.” Jiwoo is her safe place. When she looks over once again, she sees that Jiwoo has curled into a ball. It’s a painful reminder of how powerless both of them are. </p>
<p>     “Where is that?”</p>
<p>     “Do you remember, as kids, what we would do during storms?” She tilts her head towards the moon and the touch of her tears on her cheeks feels like the rain that dribbled down the window panes.</p>
<p>     “Of course, I taught you to dance.” Jiwoo unfurls just enough to wave her hands in the air. </p>
<p>     “I would go back to when our stomps shook the earth louder than the thunder. When we sang together. To a time when I could still hold you.” Jungeun forces the tension out of her hands. If she ruins her radio, she’ll find it a hell of a lot harder to spend time with Jiwoo. </p>
<p>     “Jungeun, don’t.”</p>
<p>     “Please, let me try and love you, just for tonight.” Even though Jiwoo can’t see her, she pulls a face anyway in the hopes that it will convince her somehow.</p>
<p>     “Don’t act so innocent. I know what you’re doing. You already try to do that every night. It’s why you’re sitting up there.” Jungeun doesn’t think she could ever love anyone more.</p>
<p>     “Then why do you still put up a fight? You know how much I love you right?” Jiwoo hates how much she’s wanted to hear those words.</p>
<p>     “Of course I know.” The silence that follows quickly becomes suffocating. For the first time all night, Jungeun is terrified. </p>
<p>     “I don’t want you to see me like that. I don’t even want to reach that point. Can you find someone to do it for me? I don’t want you to see me in my last moments.” Jungeun’s jaw clicks shut. </p>
<p>     “I don’t want to talk about this but, since we are, there’s no way in hell I’ll be leaving your side when the time comes.” </p>
<p>     “So you want to see me turn into a zombie? Do you want to be the one to put a bullet through my head? Are you going to lovingly put me out of my misery?” Jungeun’s heart burns at the fire in her words. Jiwoo knows exactly how to bring her right to the edge and it makes her want to scream. </p>
<p>     “Is that really how you think of it? How you think of me? I’ll admit that I don’t know what I’m going to do but I’m not going to let you die alone.” At this point, Jungeun doesn’t care if their love takes them to the grave. When Jiwoo dies, she will take with her all the fight Jungeun has left.</p>
<p>     “Don’t make this harder than it has to be. I’m scared enough. We’re hurting enough.” Jiwoo is the one crying now. Jungeun fears heartbreak will be what truly does them in instead. </p>
<p>     “You are in me, for I am yours, remember? It’s you and me until the end, baby.” Jiwoo’s laugh claps in the night and it’s the best reward Jungeun could’ve asked for.</p>
<p>     “You’re so fucking cheesy.” Jiwoo’s breath still stutters in silent chuckles.</p>
<p>     “Oh look, now you’re swearing. It’s time for you to get some rest.” Jiwoo continues to giggle intermittently for a couple minutes before her breath evens out. Jungeun watches over her for the entire night, committing to memory with her eyes what she can’t with her hands. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time ever writing anything like this! I wrote this in preparation for some longer works that I don't feel ready to delve into yet so feel free to let me know what you think. I'm still getting used to this whole thing so I could use the tips.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>